


DA:I - All These Flowers For You

by rprambles



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rprambles/pseuds/rprambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has it bad, he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He has it bad, he knows.

It’s more than the fleeting spike of attraction when a pretty fellow catches his eye; that passes quickly if he ignores it. But Dorian’s not the sort that can be ignored. Everything about him sticks in the memory and brings Olek right back. Not that he minds, Maker knows he wants nothing more than to fill his head and life with memories of Dorian.

Oh, he has it bad. Like he had it with Renat, and that’s why he’s cautious. He knows it’s different; he’s been honest about his work with the Carta from the start and Dorian is not Renat. Renat had chased Olek, flirting and inviting the shyer man out. Dorian seems to prefer being chased, just enough lilt to his voice and intent in his words to keep him interested.

And Olek is interested. He just isn’t sure how to go about it. He doesn’t want Dorian to think he wants to play around for a bit before getting on with saving the world. It’s more than just flirting and a stolen kiss here and there and he hopes it’ll be more than a romp in bed. He’s serious about this. About him.

So, gifts is the next step right? That was how nobles courted, big showy favors of their affection. Only Dorian doesn’t like big and showy, at least not when it came to this. Olek can understand not wanting people staring and talking and the last thing he wants is to make Dorian uncomfortable.

So Olek keeps it small. A bush in the courtyard had bloomed with the change of seasons,petals delicate and pink. Not as fancy as Dorian deserves, but still good. He hopes. He clips off a small branch with his boot knife and carries it up to the library with him.

Dorian sits in his alcove, books open in his lap. He looks up as Olek approaches and the curl of a smile sends the dwarf’s heart hammering. “Making the morning rounds, I see?”

“Somethin’ like that.” He limps a little closer and holds out the branch in offering. “Ah, here, for you.”

Surprise slips through the mage’s careful mask and he gingerly takes the branch. “Flowers?”

“Yeah.” Olek has to fight the urge to duck his head, glancing away as he thumbs the bridge of his nose. “I don’t know how courtin’ works in Tevinter…or at all, I guess. But flowers seemed a good bet.”

Dorian looks as if he’s not sure what to make of that. “In my experience, they involve fancy but meaningless gifts of jewelry or fashion. Its more for show than anything.”

That seems really sad to him, and he says as much. Dorian hums, a small smile rising to his face. “Quite. I prefer scented oils anyway, I find others cannot meet my taste in clothes.”

Scented oils. He could probably find some nice things in Val Royeaux’s markets, though they might not have scents Dorian would like. Maybe in Antiva? He could ask Josephine. “I’ll remember that,” Olek promises.

Dorian blinks. “That’s not necessary, Olek-”

“I want to,” he insists. He wants to do nice things for Dorian. The man can insist it’s not needed, but Olek’s seen how he lights up at a new robe or fancy meals. “I like you, Dorian, a lot, and I want-”

“Inquisitor!”

Skyhold’s messengers have the worst damn timing. Olek spits a curse before shouting back, “On my way!”

“No rest for the esteemed leader, it seems,” Dorian muses with a sympathetic smile.

“Yeah. I’ll talk t’ you later?”

He nods and Olek grins. Before he can stop himself or doubt, he steps forward and presses a kiss to Dorian’s cheek. He’d rather kiss him proper, but the messenger won’t wait, he knows, and he doesn’t want to put Dorian on the spot. So just a quick kiss and he’s off down the stairs. His leg twitches in time with the thump of his heartbeat and he can’t keep a smile off his face.

Shit, he has it bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I like you.” His heart had about beat out of his chest with those words.
> 
> cw for internalized homophobia

He stares at the book in his lap, but the words might as well be in Ancient Elvhen for all he comprehends them. His mind is still focused on this morning, and the more he thinks about it the more confused he becomes.

He knows Olek is interested, the dwarf is hardly subtle about it, and Dorian won’t deny that it’s mutual. But in his experience, the flirting and stolen kisses leads to a pleasant sexual interlude and then they go their separate ways. Or in this case they continue on with saving the world.

Courting had nothing to do with it. Gifts and flowery words were just a way to seal a betrothal. Relationships were hardly unheard of, naturally, but…not between men.

And yet Olek had seemed so earnest. The dwarf was always a little shy, even uncertain, but he was ever genuine, bringing Dorian to a halt with naught but flowers and sweet words.

“I like you.” His heart had about beat out of his chest with those words. But what did they mean? More importantly, what more had Olek meant to say before the untimely interruption?

“Excuse me, milord.”

Speak of the demon. Dorian looked up to the scout, who bowed slightly. “The Inquisitor asks that you prepare for travel to the Exaulted Plains, if it does not interrupt your work.”

At first Dorian had thought the scouts were simply excessively polite, but he’d witnessed Olek send a few off with near the exact message. An odd quirk, he thinks, but he appreciates it. He tells the scout he will be ready in the morn and sends him off, then glances about casually, an old habit.

Only once he’s sure no one is watching does he pick up the sprig of flowers. A simple spell keeps them from wilting - disgustingly sentimental of him, he knows, but no one has brought him flowers before. Perhaps after Olek loses interest he’ll toss them in a fireplace, but for now he wants to hold onto the sweetness of it. Enjoy the illusion while it lasts.

But the words still stick in his mind. “I like you.” Olek is not one for illusions, and this is not Tevinter. If people scorned at their dalliance, which if Mother Gisele’s word is anything to go by, they already do, it was at his own heritage, not that it was two men.

Dorian sighs and puts the flowers back on the windowsill. He shouldn’t hope for more. It’s foolish, simply setting himself up for a fall. He’ll enjoy it for what it is, a simple diversion, and afterward…he’ll find a way to cope with it. It was hardly anything new.

For now, he needs to stop thinking about this and go pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a stand-alone fic but Dorian wanted to angst. There will be a fluffy piece following.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, ah last time we talked, I didn’t exactly get to finish.”

By the time all the scouts finish giving him reports and taking orders most of the evening sunlight is gone. Olek waves them off with a weary smile and limps off to his tent; for a day’s riding, he isn’t in too bad of shape, but he needs to get off of it soon or he’ll be useless tomorrow. The wind pushes the tent flaps into his face and he bats them aside before letting himself fall into his bedroll. Not the softest of landings, but the slight discomfort is easily ignored in favor of the relief from his leg and the soft laugh from his companion. Olek props himself up on his elbows and grins at Dorian, who just shakes his head, only glancing up briefly from his book. 

As he rolls over to struggle with his shoes, Olek wonders how to bring up their last conversation. The messenger’s interruption had brought him up short, and with their duties and all the traveling they hadn’t had a private moment until now. But how to say it?

He wrests off one boot and scratches his jaw nervously. Was now even a good time? Dorian was reading, he prolly didn’t want to be interrupted…but he never seemed to mind before. Taking a deep breath, Olek started, “So, ah last time we talked, I didn’t exactly get to finish.”

Dorian doesn’t look up, but he does smile. “Quite alright. You’re the Inquisitor, after all, I’d be surprised if you didn’t have numerous demands on your time.”

“Was still shit timin’,” he points out. Maybe he should talk with the advisors about having at least an hour to himself? No, that’s silly. His fingers twitch with nerves and he busies himself with his other boot. “Cause I had more t’ say. It alright if I say it now?”

Now Dorian meets his eyes with a raised brow. “You do ask the oddest questions, Olek.”

Olek smiles. “That a yes?”

“It is.”

He lets out a relieved breath and puts his boots aside, sitting up straight. “I like you, Dorian,” he repeats. “A lot. And this, what we got with the flirtin’ and all, I’d like t’ see where it goes. If you’re alright with that.”

Dorian gazes at him for a long, awkward moment. “I had assumed it would lead to a bed,” is his eventual response.

Olek can’t help snorting and ducks his head a little. “Well, yeah, I’d like that. But that’s not…I don’t just want that is what I’m sayin’. I’d like us t’ be serious, i-if you do. If you’d rather this be casual, that’s okay.”

He feels tongue-tied and his heart is drumming against his ribs and Dorian is just staring at him. Olek bites his lip, trying to be patient and calm his nerves at the same time. It is okay if Dorian doesn’t want something serious. He’ll be disappointed, but they can still be friends, he’s still part of this crew. He hopes he hasn’t read Dorian wrong, though.

“You…” Dorian starts, and then pauses, brow knotting. “You want a relationship? With me?”

Olek nods, swallowing down his nerves. “If you do, yeah.”

He looks away, shock plain on his face. “I…I must say I wasn’t expecting that. I have never…” a breath, and he meets the dwarf’s gaze again. “In Tevinter, anything between two men is purely physical. It’s never serious, you’d be foolish to hope it would be.”

Olek wants to hug him, kiss away the lines of apprehension in his brow and let him know it’s okay to hope. But he doesn’t, instead reaching over to put his hand by Dorian’s. So he’s there if he wants. “I’m up for bein’ foolish if you are.”

Dorian gives a soft laugh, mouth quirking into a smile. “I…well.” His hand hesitantly moves over Olek’s, touch feather light, as if afraid he’ll pull away. “First time for everything, I suppose.”

The press of his nerves lifts instantly and Olek grins. He threads their fingers together gently and lifts Dorian’s hand to press a kiss to his knuckles. It surprises him that such a simple thing brings a flush to the mage’s face, but it also makes sense. Dorian’s not used to little sentimental things. No wonder the flowers caught him off-guard.

“I get really sappy,” Olek warns, “but I’ll keep it down if you like. Least in public.”

Dorian’s voice catches a little. “That…would be appreciated.”

“You got it.” He runs his thumb over Dorian’s palm soothingly. “This alright?”

“Yes.” A bit of his mask comes back, amusement mixed with a little skepticism. “You’re only holding my hand, I’m not fragile.”

Olek grins and presses another kiss into his hand. “Nah, I’d never think of you as fragile. Gorgeous, brave, good, those are better words for you.”

And the mask falls and Dorian stares at him again, hand tightening around his. After a moment he manages a shaky smile. “The things you say.”

Olek leans in and kisses his cheek again, lingering this time to nuzzle gently and press their foreheads together. His leg is still throbbing a bit, and it’s gotten dark by now. They should both sleep. But with Dorian leaning into him, still clutching his hand, Olek figures sleep can wait a bit.


End file.
